hetalia_capitalsfandomcom-20200215-history
London
London is the capital of England 1P London Human name: Ian Kirkland Represents: London, the Capital of England Nicknames: Black sheeps brother, by France Wuss, by Washington DC Little one, by England Child, by Beijing Mister, by Ottawa Loser, by all his Brothers, except England Birthday: Human age: 17 Looks: Ian has light blond, almost White hair. He has blueish pink eyes and other times green. He looks like a younger version of Arthur except that his eyebrows look more normal. His skin is slightly pale. He Wears a Black shirt half open and jeans. He also Wears a crucifix necklace. According to Remi Ian has a femanine body figure and is quite slim Family: -England -Scotland -Wales -Ireland -Sealand Bio: Ians the younger Brother of Arthur and the only one whom sees his friends(except Francis and Remi). Like Arthur, Ians a constant target of Scotland, Wales, Ireland and their Capitals. He also one day got a new enemy on his case, Remi Bonnefoy or Paris. At first he mistaked Remi for a female and had a crush on him. As he grew up he was tormented by Remi too like his other Brothers. He grew up to be quite hateful of them. During the hundred year war Ian and Arthur captured Remi and tortured him brutally. After a few decades Ian often taunted a broken Remi and harmed him further. He was also revealed to be the Archer that hit Joan in the shoulder during the war. When she was captured Ian befriended her after she made him regret what he had done to Remi. Ian and Arthur tried to make Jeanne sign a contract to save her but failed when an English priest forced her to Wear mens clothes once more and forced her to not sign. 7 years after that Arthur was beaten half to death by France. When Ian taunted him about what he had done to Remi, Francis impales him with a spear. Arthur manages to heal him. After that both Ian and Arthur became more spiteful of the nations. It is proved that when Mary became queen she planned on burning Ian at the stake for being protestant. Ian was saved by Arthur. Ian has had many near death experiences like the great fire of London. Personalities: Ian is extreamly Sharp tounged and rude. He tends to say 'bloody' at least 3 times whenever he speaks. He's also slightly Cold and directly hostile towards others not needing friends or anything. He can be gentlemanly if needed or if he has something to gain. Deep Down Ian is secretly a sensitive guy and his feelings easily hurt. He also has a paranoia of pain and keeps away from Nations whom has once harmed him in anyway, including France, Scotland and America. He doesn't consider Capitals a threat. He does sometime show a pervy side though it is rare. Remi often states Ian's a closet pervert, though Ian will often deny it. Ian can sometimes be shy and flustered around others. Favourite color: Red Least Favourite color: Pink E-zone: His shoulders Skills: -Cooking: -Black Magic -Writing: -Music: -Singing: -Fighting: Relationships: Nations: -England: -Scotland: -Wales: -Ireland: Capitals: -Washington DC: Ian and Caden have a very ill relationship. They are often seen arguing. Caden at times feels targeted by Ian. When they were Young he and Ian were best friends. Caden realized Ian never had a friend before him so he swore to be with him forever. However when they declared indepence he broke the promise, leaving Ian alone with despair and hatred. Ian has ever since been Cold and directly hostile towards Caden. Caden is a Little hurt when Ian acts Cold even when Caden tries being friendly. Despite this Ian reveals himself to reveal to care deeply for Caden, worrying about his Health. It is however shown that Ian looks Down on Caden, expressing surprise that Caden even has books in his house -Paris: Ian and Remi has been rivals since they first met, as children. Ian and Remi did get along at first when Arthur and Francis picked on eachother, Remi would pat Ians head if he started crying. However as they grew up they started competing and fighting like everyone else. Ian's annoyed with Remis flirty, snobbish attitude and Remi's annoyed with Ians uptight boring attitude. Ian did at times wish to teach Remi his place with violence. He did however chicken out, not able to inflict pain. During the hundred year war Ian and Athur captured Remi and brutally tortured him to keep him in place. Ian would often taunt the broken Capital and even use fear to control him to fight his Brother. He did however offer Remi pity, letting Joan nurse him in the cell. When Remi was completly broken, loosing his will to fight and live, Ian was about to kill him to put him out of his misery. It is revealed Remi hated Ian for what he did and in the pirate times planned to kill him. He ended up killing Ians best friend, causing Ians hatred to burn. They kept fighting out of hatred. However at the fire of London, Remi nursed Ian and took care of him -Moscow: -Beijing: -Ottawa: Deceased Nations: -Britania: Other players: -2P London: Humans: -Arthur Pendragon: -Morgana: -Merlin: -Guinevere: -Mordred: -Lancelot: -Jeanne D'Arc -Henry the eigth: -Cathrine of Aragon: -Anne Bolelyn: -Jane Semour: -Ed Tudor: -Anne of Cleeves: -Cathrine Howard: -Cathrine Parr: -Mary Tudor: -Elizabeth Tudor: -Queen Victoria: -William Shakespear: Quotes: Seiyuu: Akira Ishida Voice Actor: 2P London Human name: Patrick Kirkland Represents: Nicknames: Birthday: Human age: Looks: Family: Bio: Personalities: Favourite color: Least Favourite color: E-zone: Skills: Relationships: -Nations: -Capitals: -Other players: -Humans: Quotes: Seiyuu: Voice Actor: 3P London Human name: Patrick Kirkland Represents: Nicknames: Birthday: Human age: Looks: Family: Bio: Personalities: Favourite color: Least Favourite color: E-zone: Skills: Relationships: -Nations: -Capitals: -Other players: -Humans: Quotes: Seiyuu: Voice Actor: 4P London Human name: Patrick Kirkland Represents: Nicknames: Birthday: Human age: Looks: Family: Bio: Personalities: Favourite color: Least Favourite color: E-zone: Skills: Relationships: -Nations: -Capitals: -Other players: -Humans: Quotes: Seiyuu: Voice Actor: